


Anders Gets a Cat

by emilyswritings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Fluff, Fluff, M/M, anders fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyswritings/pseuds/emilyswritings
Summary: After weeks of Anders talking about cats and Ser Pounce a Lot, Hawke decides to get him a cat.





	Anders Gets a Cat

It was evident that Anders missed Ser Pounce a Lot, because he wouldn’t stop talking about him. He often put milk out for the stray cats, and would always stop to pet them when he was out with Hawke.   
So, Hawke decided to get Anders a cat, to make sure he wouldn’t be as lonely while Hawke was away. 

Hawke brought along Merrill, Varric and Aveline to search for a cat with him. Surely there had to be a stray one somewhere. 

“This is really nice, isn't it? Getting Anders something he really wants. Oh, he’ll be so happy!” Merrill would say every so often.   
“Blondie is going to love this cat, Hawke. Maybe even more than he loves you,” Varric remarked.   
“Do you think this is a good idea, Hawke? Maybe it's just better for him to talk about cats. He might not want to leave it,” Aveline said, following as the group searched for a stray.   
“I'm sure he'll be fine. When we're not around, Sandal will look after it,” Hawke replied. “He likes looking after my mabari. They’re almost inseparable.”

After a long day of searching, they finally found a tiny grey kitten hiding in Lowtown. Its bright emerald eyes practically begged Hawke for help. He knew it was the perfect one. They took it back to Merrill’s house in the Alienage to wash it and feed it, before Hawke left on his own to give it to Anders. 

“Hawke! You were gone for a while. What were you doing?” Anders put his quill down and stood up to greet Hawke.   
“Ah, well. I had important business,” Hawke began, hiding the kitten behind him.   
“What business?” Anders said. He always knew when Hawke was lying (mainly because Hawke was a terrible liar), and his suspicion was showing.   
“I was looking for a gift for you, actually… something to show you that I really love you.”   
“Hawke, I know-”  
“Here's a kitten!”  
The grey cat looked up at Anders, who melted at the sight of it. He was completely lost for words. Hawke gave him the kitten to hold, nuzzled against Anders’ shoulder, meowing because it wanted attention.   
“You didn't have to do this, you know. But I'm glad you did. What should I call him?”  
“Well, you could name him after me,” Hawke joked. Anders thought for a moment, before saying, “That's actually not a bad idea.”  
“No, it's not a bad idea. It's a terrible idea. Every time anyone would say Hawke, I wouldn't know if they were talking about me or the cat.”   
“What about Karl, then?”  
“I think that's perfect.”


End file.
